


All the Way Home

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, listen it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Chiaki is fast asleep in the passenger's seat.





	

Asahina drums her fingers on the wheel as she waits for the light to change. It's late, but she needs to get back to their hotel before dawn. She and Chiaki had flown out to a convention that Chiaki was incredibly excited to attend, but they had to keep on a schedule.

She turns her head to cast a glance at her girlfriend, but Chiaki is fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Asahina reaches over and rustles her hair a little, but the gamer doesn't stir.

A second later, the light changes to green, and Asahina drives on.

The car moves forward in silence, the radio off to prevent Chiaki from waking up, until they finally pull into the hotel parking lot. Asahina turns off the engine, and looks over at the smaller girl.

Chiaki is absolutely wiped from the looks of it. She was up before five that morning, and now it was close to eleven. Asahina smiles softly, and unblocks both their seat belts. After a moment of hesitation, she picks up the smaller girl, and hoists her onto her back.

Chiaki always had the tendency to fall asleep when they went out together, so Asahina carrying her was no new thing. The swimmer carefully moves out of the car, into the hotel, up the stairs, and into their room.

Asahina gently lays her down on the bed, and Chiaki rolls over slightly. She smiles and kicks her shoes off, then lies down next to her girlfriend. Gently, she presses a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 

When morning comes, Asahina wakes to find herself nestled in Chiaki's arms.

She decides to stay there a little longer.


End file.
